Ultimate Revenge
by Shadow-Bby15
Summary: He waited long enough. She waited long enough. The day has finally come where his soul has been released from it's rotten cage and now it was the time for his revenge. Golden Freddy doesn't want to let go of this endless torment but not all things last forever.
1. He Arrived

He twitched, not by means of escape, but out of pure anger. The others were free, he knew that. But he stayed. He's waiting. He knew what was happening.

William was coming. He was going to be free like the rest. But he won't allow it. He refused to let this be. So, he sat there in the vast nothingness, waiting, his eyes gleaming to indicate he was still active.

 _You have to let go. You are free now._

Free. Was he truly free? No. He was not. She didn't understand what he wanted more, more than that birthday party he never got. He wanted revenge, revenge on the very monster that took the poor soul's life. Cassidy wanted revenge. He wanted revenge. The two were linked in thoughts, in the body, and in the soul.

 _Why are you here?_

 _You know why I'm here._

 _Revenge is not the answer._

 _It is for both of us._

She was trying to get through to him, to her mostly. But he stayed put. He wasn't going to be pulled into the light just yet. His goal was straightforward and he wasn't going to be deterred from such a goal. He wanted to make his killer suffer. He was going to make his killer suffer.

 _This isn't the way._

 _You don't understand what he did to me._

 _I do, Cassidy._

 _No, you don't!_

Her words meant nothing to him. It won't turn him towards the light. Nothing she says will make him change his mind.

 _The darkest pits of hell have opened. He will be seeing me. He will be seeing all of them. He won't be able to escape my wrath._

 _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Cassidy…._

Her voice faded and he was left in silence once more. This only made him angrier. She wasn't sorry. She didn't understand the truth. She didn't understand the pain of being alone. She didn't understand what he did to her. She will never understand.

He could only wait. She can only wait. William was coming. He could feel it. He could hear his screams. He could smell the burning flesh and metal. He could sense a powerful soul forming and coming. Where he was going, he wouldn't allow it. He won't let him leave.

He will never let him leave and he will never let him rest.

He made sure of it.

* * *

 **((i havent wrote anything fnaf in a while, huh? well! here comes a new fic! this fic will be rather short and it is based off of the ultimate custom night theories, mainly from dawkos and game theory! as i go, i will take a dip into the past, what william afton did to the children of the fnaf universe and dive into the ender of the fnaf series (in my own way). i hope you like this fic and i thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Susie Was The First

"Wake up."

William jolted in his seat, looking around in confusion. He looked at the figure in front of him, noticing piercing white pupils staring back at him. The two were in a barren nothingness.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice a soft hush.

"You are my guest, Mister Afton." The figure replied.

William noticed this being was a bear, its fur was a dull golden color with a bow and hat tinted a blue in the light. The bear didn't hold a microphone, as William would imagine. The animatronic merely stood there, unmoving, staring at him with a vicious glare. His fascination nearly peaked.

"I welcome you, Mister Afton. I never thought I would ever meet my killer in person…" The bear said, his gaze not dwindling.

William smirked. This was hell, wasn't it? Or perhaps some kind of purgatory? Whatever this was, this only made a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. This was another discovery. The same victims of his killings were now in full control and he couldn't escape. William was trapped here and… It was sick to imagine what was going to happen to him but he was anticipated.

"…Why are you smiling?" The bear asked, tilting its head, it's head merely flopping on its side. "You think this is funny? That this is some kind of game?"

"This... This is something I always dreamed of." William replied. "I never would have imagined I would be brought to such a place like this after my demise."

The bear stared at him, internally feeling a wave of sickness. The fact that the killer wasn't scared or begging for mercy threw him off. It only made him feel scared. It only made him angry. It made her angry, mostly. The demise he spoke of was being burned alive with the other monstrosities, a plan pulled by the Puppet Master's own father. It was a brilliant plan, leading them all back to one singular location and then ending it all.

"Why?" The bear asked. "Why aren't you scared Mister Afton?"

William didn't answer, only chuckled and sat straighter in his chair. His eyes had that crazed look in them, the same ones she saw when… No. He buried the memories deep within his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now. Not when he had the killer tied to the end of a string.

"I never would have thought you would be able to trap me, let alone make a space such as this…" William said. "Whatever it is you have for me, give it to me."

"…You really want this?" Golden Freddy asked. "You truly want this?"

"I do. You know I will always win in the end, Cassidy."

 **O0O**

This torment was pure pleasure. He watched as he failed over and over, falling further and further into the pit of darkness. This was finally happening, this pure joy rushing through him like adrenaline.

William was finally getting what he deserved, something that he waited for so long. It felt wonderful. She didn't know what she was talking about, not in the slightest. Some of his allies were his victims, taunting him, exposing him to the truth. He relished in his pain, his misery, his tears. He never imagined it would feel so good. Is this what William felt? Is this wave of adrenaline what he felt like when he was on his killing spree? Now, he knew how this felt. He felt pure joy from this torture.

Within this joy was a more troubling emotion, fear. With what he said earlier, Golden Freddy now felt a twinge of fear deep within this joy and excitement through all the torment. He always won, no matter what it was, the killer always had the upper hand. Up to this moment of them meeting face to face, Golden Freddy thought this was it. That he and all the lost souls perished by William's plans had truly won. But, this warning made Golden Freddy fearful.

He watched on as William tried to fight them back, his power draining further and further. He was surrounded, animatronics coming from every angle but he kept a watchful eye on Withered Chica. The withered animatronic squirmed through the ventilation, her eyes filled with anger. She should be angry. He knew what happened to her.

She was the first victim. Her name was Susie. Susie was gullible to believe his lies. They all were. But now they all know the truth. They all knew what happened and how to stop it.

Withered Chica came through the vent, staring at William with piercing wide eyes. Then, with his guard down, she surged forward, ripping through the vent she was wedged in, a scream bellowing from her throat, a long-awaited kill she truly desired. It was another failed attempt to escape this nightmare.

Golden Freddy kept track of the time. The time was 1:00 Am.

She was the first. She saw everything.

 **O0O**

 _Susie cried, the memory of her puppy still fresh within her mind. Laying in a puddle of red, legs twisted in impossible angles, and eyes hollowed, she was there for everything. She witnessed it all, from the horn of the car to the harsh crash of the collision. It was drilled into her skull. Her parents were just as shocked, having the animal rushed to the vet in emergency care as quickly as they could, the towel they wrapped around the animal coated in its blood._

 _She couldn't handle the thought of being alone. After the news of her puppy ultimately not coming back, she was restless. Every day, she went to the Pizzeria down the street, much to her parent's dismay. This was the only thing she could do. Staying cooped up in that house where memories of her puppy dotting the home weren't helping her. She needed to get out. It was here she could be herself, from eating pizza to making friends with the other children who were there, her mourning over her pet was buried within her more positive emotions._

 _However, one day, that all changed._

 _She was crying, hiding within the walls of the Pizzeria. Sounds of children and music were muffled from where she was. She was within the arcade area, playing on the arcade games. She took over one of the arcade games, she's been standing there playing the game longer then she needed to. The game was called Fruit Maze and the objective was simple: Collect all the fruit before time ran out. Most of the time, she did complete it, gaining a whopping two hundred tickets upon completion._

 _But, the more she played, the sadder she became. She began to think about her puppy, again. The objects on the small screen began to morph into other things, such as a girl running along a grey path, and the fruits dotting the roads she's been following turned into what seemed to be animals in a pixelated red bath of some kind. Her memories came flashing back, the horn honking louder and louder within her mind._

 _Finally, the girl broke down and the game was over. She leaned into the machine, sobs choking out of her. She missed him so much. Why did he follow her out into the street? Why didn't he listen? Why couldn't he listen? The screen flashed with her score, a whopping 800+ points flashed and tickets began to pour out of the machine. She ignored it. She ignored everything around her. All except one._

 _A figure stood behind her and with a gasp, Susie looked up at the figure. It was Spring Bonnie!_

 _"He is not dead…" The girl said, her voice shaky from her sobs. "He can't be…"_

 _In the past, Spring Bonnie did ask her what was wrong, in his friendly, cheerful voice. She was hiding under one of the party tables, where the bunny found her and she spilled out everything._

 _"You are right, my friend."_

 _Susie blinked and stared up at the bunny._

 _"He is alive." The bunny said, his voice upbeat and secure. He stretched his hand out to the girl, his smile glowing in the arcade screen's light. "Follow me."_

 _Susie was filled with hope, her tears drying quickly. Could her puppy really be alive…? Wiping her face, Susie took Spring Bonnie's hand in anticipation and the two went off, away from the arcade, leaving the pile of tickets behind. They made their way past the stage area, Fredbear still on the stage, singing his songs. On another bigger stage, the Freddy Gang stood there, moving and singing. Chica was missing._

 _No one around them paid any attention, everyone kept going on his or her way. The two made their way down a couple of halls, past the kitchen and past the bathrooms, until they were greeted by a door at the end of one of the hallways. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY was plastered on the door and Susie was suddenly tense._

 _She looked up at Spring Bonnie with slight nervousness. "Bonnie… We can't go in there."_

 _"Yes, we can. You'll be safe with your dear friend Bonnie by your side." The bunny said, not looking at her. "You'll be all right, Susie!"_

 _A small smile tugged at Susie's lips and she nodded. "Okay."_

 _Spring Bonnie let go of her hand and stood in front of the door. For a moment, Susie thought she could hear him sing, but it was cut by the jingling of keys. Susie tilted her head._

 _"Bonnie, where did you get the keys from?"_

 _"I live here, don't you remember?" Spring Bonnie replied, his voice becoming a bit too cheerful._

 _Susie giggled. "Your very silly, Bonnie!"_

 _Her giggling was cut short when the door to the back room opened and the jingling of keys was muffled. What greeted her was darkness, metal shining from the exposed light. Spring Bonnie turned to her, reaching his hand out to her again. "Come on."_

 _Susie took his hand again and she walked in, the sudden light blinding her vision for a moment. When her vision came too, she froze at what she saw. This room was nothing like what she imagined Spring Bonnie's room would be._

 _Instead, it was a dimly lit room, animatronic parts scattered on the shelves resting on the walls around her, arms, legs, and heads. Across from the two rested Chica, the animatronic was limp and resting against the worktable in a sitting position. Her beak was crudely ripped open, revealing the more mechanical aspects of the animatronic's beak and her eyes were wide and nearly gouging out of her head. Susie's eyes widened at the sight of her. So, this is where she went…_

 _Susie didn't feel safe, she felt terrified. She needed to get out. She flinched at the sound of the closing door behind her and her head turned to stare at Bonnie. Bonnie turned to her, the eyes of the suit staring right through her._

 _"B-Bonnie… W-Where are we, Bonnie?" She stuttered._

 _"This is my room, Susie." The bunny replied, taking a step towards her._

 _"Y-Your room is… Very scary… W-What did you do to Chica?" She looked back at Chica. "What happened to her?"_

 _Spring Bonnie followed her gaze. "Oh… She's having surgery."_

 _"Surgery…?"_

 _"She has a bit of a toothache so I was told to fix her teeth." Spring Bonnie lied, right through his very teeth. This was all a lie. He knew that. But Susie did not. Susie believed him, much to his nervous anticipation. But, he could tell she was nervous. She was on edge and she should be. No child should ever see anything like this, it could break their wonderous mind._

 _"I'm scared, Bonnie… She scares me…" Susie whimpered, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"It's all right…" Spring Bonnie replied, taking another step towards her. "I told you I'm here to protect you, always…"_

 _Susie advanced on him, wrapping herself tightly around him. She needed protection. She needed to find her puppy. Instead, she felt a sharp pain in her back, the sound of cracked open flesh filling her ears. She gasped and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks._

 _Spring Bonnie held her, the knife stuck within her back. He has stabbed her. His plan was now in motion. He plunged it deeper, the knife ripping through the fragile child's body, blood pouring down her back. There was another gasp that escaped Susie, weaker this time, her eyes dulling from the life being drained from her._

 _He kept the knife in her, twisting it further in, her flesh ripping further with his brutal twist._

 _"B-Bonnie… Why… Why are you… Doing this…? I thought… We were going to find him…" Susie whispered, growing weaker. "Why…"_

 _Her voice dragged on in a hushed whisper until she went silent._

 _Susie was dead._

 _William pulled the knife from her back, blood splattered on the tiled floor. He dropped the knife, the instrument clanging to the floor and he picked up the limp child, blood coating his Bonnie costume. He planned this all out so carefully, he needed to be careful he didn't get caught. He carried her to Chica, slipped her down the animatronic's wide mouth, body parts snapping into the body forcefully until Susie was completely out of sight._

 _He stared at his work, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He did it, he actually did it…! He never imagined he would feel this powerful, taking someone's life to further his goals, his research. After all this planning, his plans were finally being set in motion._

 _Now, he just needed to clean up his mess._


End file.
